hgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thepersonyouleastexpect
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunger Games Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Coralie Maddox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lenobia (Talk) 07:50, October 15, 2011 Yeah, that talk bubbles EPIC. :D Oooooo, I'm a scary baby panda! OooooooooAC/DC type of girl 21:14, October 16, 2011 (UTC) AWEsomeAC/DC type of girl 21:14, October 16, 2011 (UTC) heyo can u do eveline's pic? thanx (maiden too lazy to log in) AHEM. I do believe you're forgetting something, Australia. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!!! (Maiden) *Smiles really big* helllooooo, i commented on Coralie's page. *walks off into shadows and randomly screams "Holy crap, not another panda!"* ps are we evah gonna makes silk and shyne???WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 04:53, February 4, 2012 (UTC) oh, so you leave me to be named after the soymilk my mom drinks? lolWHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 04:56, February 4, 2012 (UTC) We should make them today!!! :DDDDDDDD X 9,000WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 04:57, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Um... Um... Can we talk to len or someone? (don't know why, but when i said um 2 times it reminded me of david don't ask why)WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 05:00, February 4, 2012 (UTC) *has blank look on face* what does that mean? am i sposed to know?WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 05:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) *raises hand like kindergartner* can we ask gel for that picture since she left?WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 05:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I can ask her for it on creativity maybe... lol i haven't been on there in forever...WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 05:14, February 4, 2012 (UTC) uhhhhhhnnnnn ok you tell gel then, kay? PROMISE YOUR DERANGED FRIEND?WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 05:19, February 4, 2012 (UTC) *falls on floor because OCD has taked over* WHY DID I HAVE TO SPELL IT WRONG?! I'm a worthless piece of garbage that doesn't deserve to live!WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 05:25, February 4, 2012 (UTC) You really think so? *has rosy cheeks kid always has*WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 05:28, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Can chu show it to me? I edited it too.WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 05:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) *Holds gun up to Tpyle's neck* Kay... I CALL BEING THE ONE DAT IS A TOMBOY!!! Mwa ha ha!!! * turns around and shoots Justin Bieber then jumps out window*WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 05:54, February 4, 2012 (UTC) i misunderstood too... I ONLY UNDERSTOOD by shyne... LOL like in real life, ur the only one who understands me... Ok i dont mind, can we hang out a lot? BE LIKE BFFS FOREVER (on here)WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 06:02, February 4, 2012 (UTC) KAY, LET'S DO DIS THING, LET'S GO FOR DISTRICT ONE AND GET CLAIMED!!! i sound like its on camp halfblood role play...WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 06:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) go on chat i onWHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 06:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) we need a rich district... what was our backup one we were gonna do? WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 20:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) no... we should do something else with guys in it so silk can beat up someone. lol 21:01, February 4, 2012 (UTC) we are in district one PARTAY! WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 22:47, February 4, 2012 (UTC)